


上等生

by gougeous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Boys Kissing, Gay, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gougeous/pseuds/gougeous
Summary: “哇，小春，他是你男朋友啊？还有，你平时被老师使唤来使唤去，还真把自己当风纪委员了啊？”
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 豪春预警！

樱木学校的会议室里坐满了面色紧张的学生，他们都在等待着这次选举的负责人恋次老师整理最终结果。

漫长煎熬的三分钟过后，恋次老师缓缓地站了起来，清了清嗓子：“各位，我先公布中学部的结果。劳动委员，初一A班赫普。文艺委员，初二B班小光。体育委员，初三A班小刚。科技委员，初二B班希特隆。风纪委员，初一B班小春。初二A班的小智和初一B班的小豪，根据辅导员们以及樱木校长的意见，以后你们两个就是中学部总干部了，你们两个会后留下来一下。”

“接下来，我来宣布小学部干部的名单。小学部文艺委员…”小豪把目光投向了小智，对方则以一个招牌的微笑作为回应，小豪攥起他的裤子布料，那个笑容十分熟悉又遥远，那是开学时小智发表讲话时的笑容，这个笑容提醒了小豪他以后要协同工作的人是一个多么优秀的人，如今小豪作为一个今年才入学的新生就要与他一起工作，他不确定自己是否能胜任这个职位，他参加竞选的目的只是想躲避那些女生的欺负。但事到如今，退缩不前不是个好办法，只能硬着头皮上了，小豪也回了小智一个牵强的自信的笑容。

对于小智来说，小豪的笑容也是一个DEJA VU，熟悉又遥远。小豪的笑容让他想起了以前的自己，对着镜子反反复复地练习自信的笑容。

很快，他们的视线又回到了恋次老师的身上，这是作为学校干部的自觉。

也不知道过了多久，恋次老师宣布了散会，一片推椅子的声音响起，随后是大家开始讲话的吵闹声。

“你好，我是初一B班的小豪，久仰大名，请多关照。”小智闻声抬头，映入眼帘的是小豪纤细修长的手和漂亮的蓝眼睛。

以及那个笑容。

“我是初二A班的小智，以后请多指教。”他握住了小豪的手。

“看来你们两个关系不错啊，那我放心了。”恋次老师走了过来，“我让你们留下来，是要给你们开一个小会议。小智，小豪，坐吧”  
恋次老师讲了半个小时的未来规划后，会议室陷入了沉默。

“那，今天就到这里，哦对了，还有最后，作为学校干部，你们一定要以身作则，做好大家的榜样，散会。”

“嗯，恋次老师再见。”他们异口同声地说。

出了会议室，小智搂住了小豪的肩：“以后，我们就是战友了啊。”

小豪盯着地板，笑了出来：“小智，你这个人还蛮有趣的。”

“嗯？你说什么？”小智跳到了小豪的面前。

“没什么。”小豪笑着把视线移到了小智身上，“小智，可以和我交个朋友吗？”

“你在说什么呢？我们已经是朋友了啊。今天下午一起去打篮球吧。”小智也笑了起来。

“好啊！”

他们笑着在楼梯口道别，然后回到了各自的教室。

他真的好可爱啊。小智趴在桌子上出神。

小豪带着收获新朋友的喜悦和一肚子忐忑不安回到了教室里，他趴在桌子上。自己真的值得做小智的朋友吗？他真的好优秀啊。和他对视的时候还幻想过和他做朋友，和他一起工作，结果真的做了朋友之后的那种感觉…

“小豪，恭喜你啊。成功当上了总干部。”小豪感到背上被人重重的打了一下。

小豪站起来，盯着围在他身边的一群女生，“我劝你们尽快给我住手，我说过很多遍了，你们适可而止，我不打女生。”

“不打女生？你怕是打不过吧。”领头的女生说，其余的也跟着笑起来。

“整天和小春那群女生玩，却连个女朋友都没有，你是不是五秒男？”又是一阵恶意的笑声。

“你们在干什么？”小春冲进了教室。“你们给我离他远点，他是我男朋友。你们再这样对他，小心我扣你们分。”

“哇，小春，他是你男朋友啊？还有，你平时被老师使唤来使唤去，还真把自己当风纪委员了啊？”

“你们忘了这次干部竞选我也去了吗？”小春提高了音量，那群女生愣在了原地，她二话不说，拉着小豪的手出了教室。

小春拉着小豪一路跑到了凉亭，他们喘着粗气看着对方。

“谢谢你为我解围。”小豪看向小春的侧颜，笑了。

“不用谢。”小春看着亭子，只有一句简单的回答。

沈默。

“你知道这个写满了谁爱谁的凉亭里，有你的名字吗？”小春走进了凉亭，在其中一根柱子上寻找着小豪的名字。

“我…？”小豪跟着小春走进了亭子。

“我不知道我喜欢谁…”小豪嘟囔着。“对方的名字被涂掉了。也不是我写的啊，好奇怪的事。我喜欢一堆黑的东西吗？”

“你真的没有喜欢的人吗？”小春晃了晃手中的黑笔。

“小春…我…”小豪的耳朵像是着火了一样的烫。

“真的要谢我的话，就和我交往吧。我不信你对我没有一丁点感觉。”小春盯着小豪的眼睛说到。“明天之前给我答复，可以吗？”

“嗯…”小豪看着女孩的背影消失在他的视线中，失了神。

要和小春交往吗？我真的对她有感觉吗？如果拒绝了，也做不了朋友了吧…我不缺朋友，我还有小智。可小智真的是我的朋友吗？

最重要的是…我喜欢她在我身边。喜欢？喜欢。那就交往吧。

放学的铃声响起，小豪跟着小春来到了无人的走廊

“小春，等一下。”

“嗯？”小春看着小豪，笑了。

“我喜欢和你在一起。”小豪握住了小春的手，“我们交往吧。”

“小智？！你怎么在这？”

听到小春的惊呼，小豪也回头了。对上了愣在走廊口的小智的眼神。

“小智，抱歉啊，今天不能和你一起去打篮球了。”

“啊，没事的小豪，是我打扰你们了。”小智挤出了一个笑容，然后带着这个笑容穿过了这个沉默的走廊。

他有女朋友了。从小智脸上流过的每一滴泪水都在嘶鸣着这个事实。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那我今天就在这住下了哦！”小豪眯起眼睛笑了。

即使不能和他在一起，也可以做朋友吧，每天看到他的笑容，就很幸福了。

“智，水给你！”小豪从篮球场的另一边跑过来，丢了一瓶水给正在擦汗的小智。

“啊，谢啦。”小智接住水，对小豪笑了。

“豪，今晚要不要去我家喝酒？我爸妈出差了。”小智突然说。

“诶，我没想到你居然会喝酒。还有，明天是周一，要上学的。”小豪惊讶地看着小智。

“嗯，所以呢？你去吗？”

“小春去我就去。”小豪坐到了小春的旁边。

“那大家一起去吧。”小春愉快地答应了。

我可没让你擅自邀请别人啊。小智咬着牙齿。

“智！我来了！”小豪一手提着零食，一手牵着小春出现在门前。这样的画面刺痛着小智的视网膜。

“嗯，那坐吧。”

“智，你就邀请了我们两个吗？”小豪环顾着小智的公寓，没看到其他人。

“嗯，是啊，就朋友之间喝个酒，没必要搞得像开趴一样。”我只邀请了你一个啊，小智攥紧了拳头。

与小豪和小春喝酒聊天，小智唯一的感觉就是整个过程很难受。

难熬的时候终于结束了，小春整理了一下裙子站了起来：“小智，豪，现在已经八点了，我先回去了。”

“小春，要我送你吗？”小豪也站了起来。

“不用了，我也住在这个小区，就一百米不到的路。你们玩的开心。”小春关上门的那一瞬间，小智感到的不是庆幸，而是解脱。

“那我今天就在这住下了哦！”小豪眯起眼睛笑了。

小智给小豪找了条毯子，然后洗了个澡就回房间睡觉了。

“小智，你怎么了，你看上去不是很开心的样子。”察觉到了小智的不对劲，小豪关切地说。

“我没事，就是喝完酒有点晕。晚安啊，明天早上我会叫你的。”小智摆了摆手，关上了房门。

一肚子的嫉妒和苦涩，让他梦到小豪，梦到小豪离他越来越远。

小智睁开眼睛，天已经微亮，放在床边的闹钟还没响，小智看了眼时间，凌晨五点半，他盯着天花板，迷茫了。小智摇摇晃晃走到客厅，看到睡在沙发上的小豪，才回到现实。

小智坐在地板上看着熟睡的小豪，产生了一种美好的错觉。

这，不就是二人世界吗？现在，小豪是他的了。

想亲吻他的脸颊，睫毛，额头。甚至是锁骨，耳垂，嘴唇。

小智情不自禁地靠近了小豪，感受着这个男孩身上的特有的味道。就是这个味道，给小豪讲题目的时候能闻到的味道。

给…小豪…讲题目？为什么会给小豪讲题目？因为是他的学长啊。

是他的学长，是他的良师，是他的益友。

小智，不可以亲吻他的脸颊，睫毛，额头，更不能亲吻他的锁骨，耳垂，嘴唇。甚至不可以有这种想法。

带着混乱的思绪，小智逃回到了自己的房间。

闹钟响了，小智从床上爬起来，推了推沙发上的小豪，打算把一小时前的事情忘的一干二净：“豪，起床了！今天我们要去小学部检查服装的。”

“哦？天亮了吗？智，今天你负责检查，我负责登记哦。”

“没问题！”小智看着小豪漂亮的眼睫毛，对小豪笑了笑。

去学校的路上，小豪看着小智的背影出神。对于一个初二的学生来说，小智的身高和脸足以吸引一大堆女孩子了吧。

一个一个班级检查过去，当他们以为可以早一点检查完成回去的时候，墨菲定理是不会骗人的。

“你是谁？为什么不打招呼就进来？”一个看起来有50岁的值班老师指着小豪说到。

“老师，他是和我一起的，我打过招呼了，说是来检查的。”小智停止了计数，有点担心地站在小豪的身边。

“我是说那个小孩，不关你的事情。”

“他是和我一起的！”小智咬着牙。

“老师对不起。是我没有打招呼就进来。”小豪低下了头道歉，希望这件事情就能因此结束。

“你这个小孩怎么回事？下次再这样不要再踏进我的教室一步了，赶紧滚！”

“这个班今天来了24人，2人没有规范穿戴制服。”小智见状，报出了结果就推着小豪出了教室。

和那个老师说再见后，小智注意到了小豪的不对劲，拽着他的手腕往卫生间跑。

“喂智…我没事的，继续检查吧。”一滴眼泪从小豪的眼眶里流下来，一片模糊中，小豪看见了小智的手牵起了自己的手。

“豪，没事的，你不开心我们就不检查了，你不知道这些数据可以做假吗？”小智的心刺痛着，用另一只手把小豪拥入了自己的怀中。

“智…你不用这样关心我的，去检查吧。”小豪推开了小智，又一滴眼泪从小豪的脸颊上滑落，落在了小智的手背上。

小豪的眼泪，就像火焰一样，令人灼痛。

烧的正旺的火焰，吸引着小智这只飞蛾去为其献上生命。

小智吻去了小豪脸上的泪水，不知道为什么，小智去吻了小豪的嘴唇。

嘴唇触碰的那一刻，小豪终于意识到了自己在和小智做什么，他想像个正常理智的男孩一样推开小智，但是，他不想，他想继续这个吻。

亲吻。

沈默。

“你他妈为什么要这么做。我是个男的。”  
“你为什么要亲我。”  
“为什么要这么关心我。为什么要为我说话。”  
“我他妈的是你谁啊？！你知道我有女朋友的！！”

“抱歉…”小智低下了头，“是我给你造成困扰了。我刚刚真的…没忍住。是因为我亲你脸的时候，你没有推开我…对不起，作为朋友，不该擅自吻你的，更不该，擅自喜欢上你的。”

“那就别做朋友了吧。”

“对不起。”

我真的喜欢男的吗？洗澡的时候，小豪看着自己的身体问自己。我真的喜欢小智吗？为什么我觉得和他绝交了很伤心？

因为你和他亲你的时候你有感觉，傻子。

小豪啪地一声关掉了水龙头，擦干身体，躺在床上，把头埋在枕头里。

小智。小智。小智。满脑子都是小智。

不可能不可能不可能不可能不可能不可能喜欢上他的。他是男的。

此时小智也陷入了五味杂陈的情绪。自责吗？不该擅自吻他的。伤心吗？最好的朋友绝交了，恨了，因为伤害他了。迷茫吗？因为真的很喜欢他。

这些情感，小智都不知道如何去面对。

小春蜷缩在床上，抽泣着，手机在枕头旁发着光。

————小春，我们分手吧，对不起，不知道为什么，我觉得累了，是我亏欠了你，对不起。

————没事的，早就察觉到你累了，我不恨你，我们以后还是朋友，就这样，晚安


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那天放学整理书包的时候，小豪在他的桌肚里发现了二十元钱。

“恋次老师，这个摄影机的控制杆老是失灵，可以帮我看看吗？”小豪摆弄着设备，想要把它修好。

“这个老师也不知道，你得去问一下希特隆或者是小智呢，他们估计10分钟以后下课，不过…让我看看，小智这节是音乐课，不太重要，你去音乐教室叫一下他就好了。”

小豪的心一下子就沉重了起来，他不知道该怎么面对小智。

他硬着头皮走向音乐教室，脑内回忆了无数遍以前是怎么叫小智的名字的，以前是怎么和他讲话的，以前是怎么…把他从课堂里叫出来的。

“不好意思，武藏老师，打扰了，干部会找小智有事。”他平静地说，“小智，恋次老师找你。”

“既然你诚心诚意地来找小智，我就大发慈悲地让他去。”武藏老师回答道，“小智，去吧。”

“谢谢武藏老师。”小智起身，愧疚地对上了小豪的眼神，然后又心虚地瞟向旁边。

“走吧。”小豪说。

沈默。

“小豪，恋次老师找我有什么事。”小智打破了尴尬。

“他让我来找你问摄影机的控制杆老是失灵的事情。”小豪加快了脚步。

“嗯。”

教学楼异常的安静，只能听到脚步声和脚步声的回音。

终于到了，播报室。

“恋次老师！小智来了！”小豪环视了整个播报室，没有看到恋次老师的身影。

“所以恋次老师没有找我…”小智走向摄影机的位置，自言自语。

“他就是让你来修摄影机的，你这家伙不要自作多情，以前也是这样没情商。”小豪瞪了小智一眼。

“可以叫希特隆来啊。”

“因为你现在正好在上音乐课，懂？”小豪指了指摄影机，“就是这个控制杆，老是失灵。”

“是螺丝老化了，要换一个。但是学校哪里有这种特殊型号的螺丝啊，你去买吧。”

“要买也是你去买，你忘了你还欠我二十块钱没有还？”小豪坐在桌子上，玩着笔，嘴角上扬了一点点。

“诶！豪，就算我还有钱没还你，我干嘛要自掏腰包修学校的设备？！你这个思维超奇怪的！”小智忍不住笑了出来。

播报室瞬间就充满了笑声，就像大家都是朋友一样。

“智，我说，做回朋友吧。”小豪挪了挪位置，坐得离小智更近了一点，“你看，这不是挺容易的吗？”

“小豪…对不起。”小智的头低了下去，盯着地板，“我不配做你的朋友。是我伤害了你，是我没有珍视我们的友情，是我对你有非分之想，全是我的错。我不求你能…我真的不求你能原谅我，也不求你能不恨我，抱歉，是我一直自作多情。我真的不配再做你的朋友了。”小智的视线模糊了，快步离开了播报室。

“小智…”

心好痛啊，泪在脸上流过，明明自己才是施加伤害的一方，为什么还有脸哭？

因为后悔了，后悔喜欢上他了，后悔伤害他了。

那天放学整理书包的时候，小豪在他的桌肚里发现了二十元钱。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你可以帮我个忙吗？小春。”小智看向了小春，礼貌地微笑。

“为了我们中学部干部会能够更好的团队合作！我们来玩游戏！游戏规则是找到散落在植物园内的宝可梦卡片，两人一组，每组只可以携带五张卡片，多带视为犯规。半个小时后在这里集合的时候找到的五张宝可梦卡片加起来等级最高的队伍获胜。胜者会有神秘奖励哦！”恋次老师宣布，“现在我来宣布分组。第一组，小光和希特隆，第二组，赫普和小豪…”

小豪盯着植物园的玻璃圆顶。

“第三组，小春和小智。小刚和我会作为裁判，好，大家出发吧。”

小豪咬了咬嘴唇，继续盯着植物园的玻璃圆顶。

“小豪！我们走吧！快点出发！”赫普激动的说。

“啊，好。”小豪跟在赫普的后面，离开圆顶房的时候，他的眼神不受控制地看向了小春和小智。

“小春，走吧。”小智说。

小智和小春向着植物园的南边出发，他们一路无言。

最终还是小春打破了沉默。

“你知道吗，我和小豪分手了。”小春低声说。

“啊，为什么。”小智的眼神黯了下去。

“他说他累了，我也能理解。”小春咬着嘴唇，“但我们还是朋友。”

“你知道吗小春。其实我已经和小豪绝交了。”小智翻找着草丛，自嘲地笑了。

“啊？为什么？你们俩的关系不是一直都挺好的吗？”小春停止了手上的动作。

“你可以帮我个忙吗？小春。”小智看向了小春，礼貌地微笑。

“什么？”

“帮我给他带段话。说是我伤害了他，是我对不起他，我们的友谊走到尽头，全是我一个人的错。我不求他的原谅，但我只想让他知道…”小智咬住自己的舌头。“我只想让他知道我很抱歉。”

“所以，小豪最近状态不太好，是因为你吧？”小春瞪着小智的眼睛。

“我真的很抱歉。”小智底下了头。

比赛的结果已经不重要了，吃完晚饭后，大家都回到旅馆里面休息。

“小豪，你在吗？”小春的声音。

小豪放下了手上的水杯，走到门口给小春开门，给了她一个微笑：“小春，你要进来坐吗？”

“不用了，我问你，你为什么和小智绝交了？还有，你最近总是心不在焉的，是不是因为他？你说你累了，和我分手，是不是也是因为他？”小春把脑子里的问题一股脑倒了出来。

“小春…我…”小豪愣住了。

“和我讲讲吧。小智今天下午和我说他很对不起你，不求你原谅什么的，”小春径直走进了小豪的房间内，“我很好奇到底发生了什么。”

“他强吻了我，说喜欢我。”小豪不敢看小春的眼睛，“然后他说他不配做我的朋友了。”

“但是当时我没有回避那个吻，因为我不想回避。”

小春坐在椅子上，没有说一句话。

“我觉得我也喜欢他。对不起。”

“你不用为了喜欢上一个人道歉。”小春起身，头也不回地离开了小豪的房间。

每离小豪的房间远一步，小春就觉得自己离小豪的距离远了一步。前方的路被泪水模糊了，但此时一个高大的身影出现在了小春的脑海中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “小智，和我来一下顶楼，我有重要的事情告诉你。”希特隆盯着小智，严肃地说。
> 
> 小智眨眨眼，没有说话，跟着希特隆的脚步去了顶楼。

“爸爸。”小春躺在沙发上，玩着她飘逸的紫色长发。

“什么事？”樱木校长回头。

“我不喜欢我们学校干部会的那个头子。他蛮烦的。”小春拿起放在桌上的手机，翻出小智的照片，“就是他。”

“小智吗？他怎么你了？”樱木校长的眉头皱到了一起。

“他就是挺针对我的，他对我很苛刻，我不喜欢他在干部会里面。”小春关上手机，把脸埋在手臂里。

“他针对你？你犯了什么错吗？”樱木校长的眉头皱得更厉害了一点。

“爸，你别告诉我干部会把他除名的理由会是我和他清扫会议室的时候他只在旁边看着，指使我干活。”

“真拿你没办法，我的宝贝女儿。不过这确实不是件小事。”樱木校长摇头。

“嗯，我不想让大家知道他使唤我干活的事情。”小春玩着她的来电汪手机壳，委屈地说。

“好，我知道了，你安心睡觉好了，不要多想。这件事情我来解决。”樱木校长拍了拍小春的肩。

“嗯，那我去洗澡睡觉了，爸爸晚安。”

“晚安。”

午饭时间的樱木学校总是这么喧嚣，一片吵闹声中，希特隆拉住了小智的手臂。

“小智，和我来一下顶楼，我有重要的事情告诉你。”希特隆盯着小智，严肃地说。

小智眨眨眼，没有说话，跟着希特隆的脚步去了顶楼。

“我有一个坏消息要告诉你，智。”希特隆把手上的纸递给了小智。“你被干部会除名了。”

“为什么？谁的决定？我没做什么啊。”小智看着手上的通知单，愣在了原地。

“是恋次老师让我把这张单子给你的，他说你一直都没有每天放学去核对初中部每个班的当日分数。”

“每天放学去…我从来不知道我要做这个的！我要去找恋次老师！”

“智…”希特隆叫住奔向楼梯口的少年，“我觉得没用了，这上面有校长的签名，甚至还有校长的批语。这个单子不是警告，是干部会的处分。”

“可是！”

“智，我理解。但是我们…哎 …”希特隆拍了拍小智的背。

“希特隆，你去吃饭吧，我想回教室静静。”小智盯着瓷砖地面上自己的倒影。

“好，我会给你打包一份回来。”

“嗯，谢啦。”

趴在桌子上，小智很惊讶自己居然没有觉得委屈。而是解脱。回想起干部会的种种事情，不，他不想再去思考干部会的任何事情了。不用再去担心摄影机上的特殊型号螺丝，不用再去讨好老师，不用再去面对他伤害过的男孩了。

小智，要做回普通的学生了。

“智！我终于找到你了！”小豪冲进初二A班，出现在毫无防备的小智面前。

“小豪，你有事吗？对了，你也许还不知道，我已经被干部会开除了。”小智缓缓站起来，“你一个人当总干部没问题的，就是可能会比两个人忙一点，不过你能力蛮强的，而且，我去年也是这样。”

小豪看着小智，愣在原地。

“还有，别忘了每天放学要去核对初中每个班的当日分数，我就是不知道要做这个才被开除的。还有，以后检查…”  
“智。”小豪用双手握住了他的手，“我已经知道你被开除了，但我不是来听你交代工作的，我是来…总之，看到你现在的状态，我放心了。”

“其实我还蛮想被开除的。”小智自嘲地笑了。

“智，即使你不在干部会了，也不要做陌生人，好吗？”

“我说了，我不配做你的朋友，被开除后，我算是更不配了。我现在只是一个普通学生而已，哪里有什么资格和你这种上等生做朋友，更何况，我还是喜欢你，对不起。”小智想甩开小豪的手，但是没有成功。

“做朋友和上等生不上等生什么的根本就没有关系！而且，你没有想过我也对你也有感觉吗！就算你被干部会除名了，我还是…”小豪放开了小智的手，看向了窗外。

“小豪，我…”

“跟我来。”小豪拉着小智的手腕，走向教室的角落。

“去哪？”

“再说一遍你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你…”

“这里是监控死角…”

熟悉的感觉，但比上一次更加热情。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：SE304璐璐子


End file.
